bell sound
by MIA blackpearl
Summary: "kau pernah dengar tentang mitos bunyi bell ditenangah malam?jika kau mendengarnya tepat jam dua belas malam kau akan dapat meminta apapun yang kau mau pada sang pemegang bell tapi sebagai balasan dari semua keinginanmu kau akan menghilng dari dunia ini" "aku akan membalas berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari pada ini" exo ff hunhan? maibe


_**BELL SOUND**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NO FLAME NO BLASH**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**INI MILIK SAYA SENDIRI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**Story**_

Sebuah rumah megah yang diketahui sebagai milik keluarga terpandang dikorea bahkan diasia,siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga 'xi` mereka sangat dikenal dengan kekayaan tapi juga karena kebaikan ini memiliki tujuh anggota keluara terdiri dari ayah,ibu,anak laki-laki,anak perempuan,menantu serta dua cucu yang manis.

Keluaga ini sangat hangat selalu ada tawa dirumah tersebut walaupun mereka semua sangat-sangst sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing,semua orang menyukai mereka tapi lebih banyak yang tidak menyukai itu,tidak bisa ditebak bahwa orang baik tidak selamanya dipamdang baik tidak jarang juga mereka dianggap sebagai orang yang terlalu berlebihan atau hal yang juga saingan bisnisnya mencoba menyingkirkan mereka dan hasilnya para saingan mereka kalah tapi apakah bisa selamanya kabaikan yang menang?

"lu ge~thita pelgi thetaman belmain yuk~ kyungi bocan dilumah ge~"ucap salah seorang anak yang berusia sekitar empat tahun,anak itu sedang menarik-narik baju dari orang yang dia panggil sebagai lu ge sedang mengerjakan suatu tugas penting sepertinya,terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat serius

"mian gege tidak bisa gege sibuk untuk tugas kuliah,kyungie"kata lu ge dengan tidak menatap anak yang dipanggil kyungie atau kyungsoo ini menyilangkan tangannya didada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"gege thahat thama kyungie hueee eommaaaaaa"kyungie menangis sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya,luhan yang melihat keponakan tercintanya ini sedang menagis mencoba menenangkan anak dengan pipi genpal ini.

"cup-cup gege janji akan ajak kyungie setelah tugas kuliah gege selesai ne"tapi kyungi tetap saja menangis dia sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan dari luhan.

"hueee gege pathi(pasti)bo'ong thama kyungie huee eomma gege thahat"

Mendengar kegaduhan dari kamar luhan sang kakak datang ketempat dimana kegaduhan itu berasal,yeoja cantik itu mendekap tubuh anaknya itu mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang terkenal sangat manja ini dikeluarga ini.

"kyungie kenapa menagis ada apa?bilang sama eomma!"kata yeoja cantik itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak bungsunya.

"eomma~lu ge thahat,matha lu ge tidak mau temani kyungie belmain eomma"adunya sambil mendekap tubuh eommanya.

"masa'?chagi,luhan ge kan lagi sibuk sekarang jadi tidak bisa temani kyungie ketaman bermain,perginya sama jongin hyung saja ne"kyungie menggeleng tidak mau.

"aku tidak mau pelgi dengan jongin hyung,jongin hyung itu thelewet thekali kyungie tidak thuka! Dan jongin hyung itu pelith"

"hei hyung bisa mendengar itu kyungie,hyung tidak pelit itu hanya hemat kau saj terlalu boros"tiba-tiba saja ada suara anak yang berusia dua belas tahun menyahut percakapan kyungsoo bersama sang eomma anak itu-kin jongin berada diambang pintu.

"eommaaaa!"

"jongin!"jongin mengedikan bahu tak perduli terus pergi"kalau begitu kyungie tunggu luhan ge selesai ne nanti luhan ge akan temani bahkan belikan hadiah buat kyungie,benarkan luhan ge?"noona luhan menatapnya intens seperti megatakan'kau harus menerimanya karena ini semua salahmu'luhan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"ne,gege akan temani kyungie barmain tapi besok karena hari ini tidak bisa gege janji akan berikan yang kyungie mau,bagaimana?"kyungsoo terlihat sedang berfikir lalu senyum bahagia terukir jelas dari wajahnya.

"janji!"kyungsoo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"janji"luhanpun menautkan klingkingnya dengan jari mungil milik kyungsoo.

"yeyeye besok kyungie mau beli ini beli itu blablabla"luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari bersiap-siap isi dompetnya akan musnah dengan besok tanpa ada sisanya.

"luhan!,kau harus ingat noonamu ini sangat menyayangimu ne"kata yeoja itu sambil mengelus pundak adiknya sayang.

"ada apa dengan noona?kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"luhan bingung tidak biasanya noonanya berbicara hal seperti ini.

"tidak ada apa-apa,memangnya tidak boleh noona mengatakan hal itu pada dongsaeng noona"

"aku juga sayang noona...ah aku sudah mau terlambat"kata luhan lalu pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan noonanya.

.

Luhan mencari barang yang mungkin ketinggalan dengan membuat nyonya xi geleng kepala melihat anaknya selalu seperti itu.

"luhan,ayo makan!"kata eomma luhan setelah pusing melihat mondar mandir dari tadi

"eomma melihat buku yang bersampul hijau tidak?"eommanya kembali geleng-geleng kepala melihat anaknya selalu seperti ini

"disana,dikursimu"luhan tersenyum melihat sebuah buku bersampul hijau ada dibangkunya.

"ih~,lu ge masih muda tapi sudah pikun bagaiman jika sudah benar-banar tua?aku tidak sabar melihat gege yang kebingungan bagaimana caranya menautkan kancing kemeja atau lupa caranya memakai sepatu"kata anak kecil yang memiliki kulit tan yang tidak lain adalah keponakanya yang amat sangat suka mengerjainya.

"kau sangat tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua,kim jongin"kata luhan sambil menatap keponakanya yang satu ini

"kalau sama luhan ge males banget,dari segi manapun kau terlihat tidak dewasa dan tidak patut dicontoh,kalau sopan sama lu ge itu seperti turun salju dimusim panas yang berarti tidak mungkin"kata jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah luhan.

Ingin luhan menjitak keponakan kesayanganya itu dengan segenap tenaganya tapi dia mengurungkan semua niatanya itu kerena sebentar lagi kelasnya akan segera dimulai.

"eomma luhan pergi kekampus ne dan Kau kai urusan kita belum selesai"luhan mengambil roti dari ruang makan sambil menggigit sebuah lupa mencium pipi eomma kesayanganya

"ne,hati-hati"kata nyonya xi

.

Luhan selesai dengan kelasnya hari ini,dia merenggangkan otot-otonya setelah 6 jam berkutat dengan pelajaran yang begitu banyak dan sabar rasanya untuk kembali kerumah dan bernain bersama keponakanya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu baik.

Entah perasaan luhan saja ataukah semua orang tengan menatapnya dan tatapan mereka seperti menatap seorang buronan dan saling berbisik sebenarnya apa yang apa dengan mereka semua,luhan mencoba tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan cara pandang dari para mahasisiwa lain kan dia tidak salah apapun juga dia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang kriminal.

Tapi semakin lama mereka terseyum aneh pada luhan,senyum mereka seperti senyuman mengejel entah apa itu.

"ih~masih berani dia datang kekampus setelah apa yang dilakukan keluarganya"

"dasar pencuri!"

"tidak tau diri sekali,masih bisa juga dia mengangkat kepalanya"

"aku kira mereka orang yang baik,ternyata itu hanya kedok saja untuk menutupi semua rencana busuk mereka"

"wajahnya sangat menipu terlihat seperti malaikan dari luar ternyata iblis dari dalam"

Telinga luhan terasa panas setelah mendengar berbagai hinaan itu,awalnya luhan sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing tapi mereka berkata begitu sambil menatap dirinya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"hei kalian!apa sebenarnya yang kalian inginkan"kata luhan sambil menatap tajam semua orang yang ada disana

"kau bertanya yang kita inginkan?kami ingin kau keluar dari kampus ini dasar brengsek!"kata seorang namja sambil menatap mata luhan dengan remeh

"APA KAU BILANG!"

"keluargamu itu termasuk kau hanya kumpulan orang-orang tidak tau diri dan tidak berguna"luhan sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri telihat dari wahnya yang sudah memerah karena marah.

"JAGA UCAPANMU!KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA,minta maaf...MINTA MAAF SEKARANG"luhan menarik kerah baju namja tersebut.

"keluargamu hanya kumpulan lintah darat"kata namja tadi tenang.

Luhan beenar benar tidak dapat mengntrol emosinya dan hampir menonjok orang itu tapi ditahan oleh seseorang.

"luhan hentikan!"orang itu adalah xiumin sahabat karib luhan.

"lepaskan tanganku XIUMIN!"

"tidak luhan kau yang hetikan ini,ayo"xiumin menarik luhan paksa agar pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan dia sudah menghina keluargaku,aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menghina keluargaku"mereka sudah berada parkiran

"tapi ini bukan seperti kau luhan,luhan yang ku kenal tidak menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan bukan seperti tadi"

"aku tidak tahan mereka mengatakan itu tanpa sebab,seenaknya sekali memangnya mereka itu siapa"kata luhann sambil memukul pintu mobilnya

"sudahlah jangan terlau dipikirkan perkataan mereka,mungkin mereka sedang salah minim obat tadi pagi jadinya mereka bicara ngawur"

"tapi mereka itu-"xiumin langsung membuka mobil luhan

"sudah kau masuk saja,kau sepertinya kelelahan sampai bisa marah-marah sepertinya kelaurgamu sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang"xiumin memaksa luhan untuk masuk.

"tapi aku-"xiumin kembali mendorong tubuh luhan agar luhan tidak bisa keluar dan langsung menutu pintu mobil mengetok kaca jendela mobil itu"apa!?"luhan menbuak kaca jendela mobilnya

"wow~ galak sekali,manislah sedikit dengan temanmu ini"

"aku tidak sudi,kau sangat menyebalkan"luhan membuang muka diarah berlawanan dari xiumin

"lu~ setelah pulang nanti mungkin hidupmu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari kehidupanmu selama ini,kau harus bisa melewati semua yang terjadi nanti kau harus bisa melewati semua cobaan dengan apa-adanya dan selalu percaya bahwa tuhan sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu dan selalu berada disisimu kau harus ingat itu,aku percaya kau bisa melewatinya karena kau adalah xi luhan sahabat terbaiku"kata xiumin sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang

"kau kenapa?kau sakit?atau kau juga salah minum obat"kata luhan sambil menaikan alisnya bingung.

"kyaa,kau tidak asik sekali"setelah itu luhan hanpir melajukan mobinya setelah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya"luhan!,ingat aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan menyayanginya dan kau tidak sendiri"luhan benar benar pergi memikirkan kenapa semua orang terlihat aneh hari ini mulai dari noonanya,teman-temannya hingga xiumin juga enah sekali hari ini.

_Semoga tuhan selalu melindungimu setelah apa yang terjadi,luhan jangan menangis,jangan sedih dan jangan sayang padamu dan keluargamu aku percaya itu bukan salah keluargamu karena aku sangat mengenal keluarga xi kalian keluarga yang baik aku percaya tolong lindungi teman tercintaku itu bersama keluarganya aku mohon padamu tuhan _ucap xiumin dalam hatiny setelah melihat mobil luhan tidak terlihat lagi tanpa terasa hatinya sekit sakit sekali dan air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya

"kenapa orang bisa sejahat itu?,apa mereka tidak memiliki hati?apa tidak ada orang yang baik didunia ini lagi?"kata xiumin sambil melihat langit yang mendung sama seperti hatinya sekarang bersama air mata yang belum reda.

.

Luhan sebentar lagi kembali kerumahnya tapi dia sangat merasa bosan dan memilih memutar radio di mobilnya,ada sebuah berita aneh yang dia dengar sewaktu mendengar pertama kali.

_Ini sungguh diluar pikiran kita para penduduk korea selatan bahwa yang dari kita ketahui bahwa xi corp sangat terkenal dengan kekayaan dan kedermawanan mereka,tapi ternyata dari kebaikan itu hanya sebuah cara untuk menutupi segala kejahatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh CEO XI tiga jam yang lalu semua yang dilakukan CEO XI CORP sudah terbongkar dan sangat mengejutkan bahma mereka tengah menggelapkan dana investor sebesar dua puluh sembilan juta sangat mengejutkan lagi hal ini telah dilakukan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu_

Luhan mendengar berita ini sangat tidak percaya,apa?menggelapkan dana?tidak mungkin appnya melakukan hal hina seperti ini kenapa ada berita aneh ini sangat tidak apakah ini yang temanya katakan tadi apa mereka sudah tau?apakah xiumin juga sudah tau?kenapa dia baru tau hal ini?,entah mengapa perasaan luhan berubah gelisan dengan cepat dia ingin secepatnya pulang dan bertanya kebenaran tentang hal luhan menaikan laju mobilnya dan segera kembali dengan cepat.

.

Luhan sudah sampai di rumah megah milik keluarganya,tapi kenapa sangat gelap?walaupun ayahnya dipenjara tidak mungkin keluarga yang lainya juga akan dipenjara paling hanya diintrogasi sebagai seksi saja,jika ada mungkin noonanya masih berada didalam,kalaupun rumah ini disita tidak mungkin akan secepat ini pasti akan diberi waktu untuk berkemas dan pasti dia akan dihubungi untuk itu.

Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri yang mungkin sebentar lagi bukan miliknya pelan dia membuka pintu utama dan mancoba mencari semua penghuni rumah.

"eomma...eomma dimana kau"kata luhan dengan nada agak pelan"noona?hyung?kyungie?jongin?dimana kalian semua?"

Dia mencari kedapur dan melihat seorang ada disana,siapa dia?apa appanya? Tidak orang itu bukan appanya dia tau persis punggung appany di mendekati orang tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"kau siapa?"tanya luhan pada orang itu dan orang itu menoleh kesumber suara.

"luhan...kau kan itu paman sedari tadi mencarimu dari mana saja kau?"kata orang itu terlihat kwatir

"dimana semua orang kenapa mereka tidak ada?dan kenapa tempat ini gelap?"

"sebaiknya kita berbicara diruang tengah luhan,ayo"

Mereka berdua sudah sampai diruang tengah denga suasana yang hening

"paman sangat perihatin dengan apa yang terjadi dengan appamu luhan...sebanarnya paman sangat tidak percaya dengan semua itu tapi semua bukti telah ditemukan"kata paman luhan

"tidak,appaku tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu dia pasti dijebak seperti saingan bisnis appa lakukan dulu,ini salah tidak mungkin"luhan menggeleng gelisah merasa tidak percaya sungguh dia mengenal baik appanya,appanya sudah sebagai panutannya.

"tapi semua ini nyata luhan,kau tau siapa yang melakukan ini semua? dan memang benar bukan appamu yang melakukan semua ini"luhan menatap pamannya itu yang tengah tersentum misterius.

"siapa paman?kenapa tidak melaporkannya kepolisi agar appaku bebas dari tuduhan"mata luhan sedikit berbinar mendengar pamannya tau siapa yang melakukan hal kejam ini pada appanya.

"appa tidak mungkin melakukannya dan tidak akan melakukan semua itu"sebuah seringa terlukis dari wah pamannya membuat luhan merinding"karena aku yang melakukannya"mata luhan melebar

"tidak mungkin,jangan bohong padaku...kenapa kau melakukan ini bukankah appa adalah hyungmu sendiri"luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit menjauh dari pamanya

"hyung?a~tapi aku benci dengan dia,dia terlalu baik dan membuatku membencinya"

"alasanmu tidak jelas,KAU GILA DAN KAU ORANG JAHAT"

"kau tau orang baik didunia ini hanya sedikit tapi orang yang memakai topeng sangat banyak apa lagi orang jahat,jumlah mereka bahkan tidak bisa dihitung"paman luhan mendekat dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam dari saku celananya-pistol-dan mengarahkan benda itu kearah luhan"kau akan menyusul semua keluargamu ke alam baka luhan"

Tubuh luha bergetar setelah melihat benda itu,keringat bercucurang dari pelipisnya mencoba terus mundur walaupun tubuhnya sudah sulit untuk diajak kerja sama lalu apa tadi menyusul keluargamu kealam baka?.pelatuk pistol itu telah tertarik,dan bunyi tembakan itu terdengar secara refleks mata luhan tertutup.

Apa ini?luhan tidak merasa sakit sama sekali?luhan membuka matanya ternya ada yang tengah menahan tubuh orang jahat yang berstatus sebagai luhan terbelalak setelah tau siapa itu.

"LUHAN LARI!CEPAT!"luhan melihat sosok appanya dengan darah yang mengotori jas yang dikenakannya.

Luhan panik dengan keadaan ini membuat otaknya blank,dia harus lari sekarang tapi melihat appanya dia tidak sanggup meninggalkannya dengan orang itu.

"ta-tapi ap-appa?!"luhan ingin lari tapi tidak mau meninggalkan appanya.

"CEPAT LUHAN SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!"dengan semua rasa berasah dia akhirnya pergi dari temapt itu dan dia menyeka air matanya yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi.

Bunyi pistol itu kembali terdengar membuat luhan menoleh,dan dia mendapati tubuh ayahnya telah jatuh menggigit bibirnya air matanya pun tatap meluncur dari mata indahnya.

"a-appa mian hae"kaki kecinya berjalan menuju kelantai dua,kepalanya menoleh gelisah dan tangannya bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari tempat yang dapat dia jadikan tempat sembunyi.

Dia mendapat sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan kyungie si daun pintunya,dan membukanya capat lalu menutupnya dengan ini berada di pojok karena kyungie yang tidak suka dekat dengan kamar jongin yang berada didekat tangga.

Mata luhan kembali terbelalak melihat empat tubuh yang tertidur dilantai dengan darah yang tercecer dimana adalah kakaknya dan kakak iparnya juga kedua membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan isakan yang bisa saja terdengar dari luar,tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah karena tidak dapat menopang berat badanya lagi.

Dengan tubuh bergetar dia mendekati empat tubuh yang sangat dia cintai itu

"hyung...noona...kyungie...jongin ba-bangun...ke-kenapa k-kalian ti-tidur d-disini...ini...ini d-dinginkan"kata luha sembari mengguncang tubuh keempat orang yang dia bergetar dan melihat tanganya yang berumuran darah lalu menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana,dia tidak dapat menahan isakan setelah melihat memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dengan erat sedangkan kakak iparnya memeluk tubuh jongin lalu tangan keduanya saling bertautan dan berhadapan.

"luhan~...luhan~ kau dimana paman tau kau disini luhan cepatlah keluar"suara itu suara pamannya,langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas dari ruangan ini

"luhan~petak umpetnya sudahan kalau tidak kau semakin sakit loh"mata luhan bergersk gelisah mencari tempat untuknya untuk pergi,tubuhnya menjadi dingin mendengar derap kaki itu semakin mendekat melihat satu-satunya cara untuk keluar adalah melalui jendela dari kamar ini,luhan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri sekarang yang ada dipikiranya hanyalah lari.

Luhan sudah membuka jendala kamar tersebut tapi dia berbalik melihat empat tubuh yang sudah tak benyawa lagi,dia kembali menuju arah empat tubuh itu dan mengecup kening mereka semua

"a-aku sa-sangat s-sayang k-kalian se-semua ma-afkan a-aku m-meninggalkan k-kalian"luhan kembali kearah jendela sembari menatap kebawah,tapi jika luhan melompat dari lantai dua dia bisa saja mati memikirkan itu saja luhan merinding.

"tapi jika aku tidak melompat,aku tidak mau mati ditangan orang brengsek itu"luhanpu melompat dengan air mata yang terus takdir begitu menakutkan apakah luhan sanggup menghadapinya.

_Jika aku nanti tidak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi aku akan senang karena aku tidak perlu sendiri didunia ini dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan,tapi jika aku masih hidup aku akan membalas semua rasa sakit ini dan derita ini,aku akan menbuatmu merasakan berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit aku bersumpah_

**Tbc or end**


End file.
